supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiranoko Family 2019 Christmas
Transcript Kiranoko family is staying at Grandma and Grandpa's house for Christmas Joseph: "Everyone look inside your stockings!" Wei and Sun Chen look into their stockings Sun Chen: "我得到了一個任天堂3DS，扉頁的CD，口袋妖怪黑版，口袋妖怪鑽石" (Translation: I Got A Nintendo 3DS, a Flyleaf CD, Pokemon Black Version, Pokemon Diamond) Sun Wei: "我得到了新的街頭霸王遊戲，一個紅色的遊戲男孩前進中國版的口袋妖怪：不可思議的迷宮：紅色的救援隊，一局遊戲" (Translation: I got the new Street Fighter Game, A Red Game Boy Advance with the Chinese Version of Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team, a Board Game) Hans: "Ich erhielt Harry Potter Und Die Heiligtümer des Todes Buch, die Shrek-Filme, und Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban" (Translation: I Got Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Book, the Shrek Movies, and Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban) Satoko: "私はピカチュウのぬいぐるみ、ぬりえブック、ポケモン黒と白の2バージョンが、ニンテンドーDSi、湖の保護者の一連のぬいぐるみガット" (Translation I Got A Pikachu Plush, A Colouring Book, Pokemon Black and White 2 version, A Nintendo DSi, and a set of the lake guardians plush toys) Setsuko: "最初の映画：私はポケモンハートゴールドソウルシルバーと、ニンテンドーDSi、ポケモンガット" (Translation: I Got Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, A black Nintendo DSi, Pokemon: The First Movie) Rolf: "Ich bekam für Kohle ...." (Translation: I got Coal....) Marie-Anne: "It is so good Agape was behaving this year. not telling me to kill myself and not having everything her way all the time." Agape: "Πήρα ένα βιβλίο για το τι συνέβη στα ελληνικά στο 5ο αιώνα π.Χ., ένα πολυτελές Wolf, ένα σχήμα Μέδουσα, και ένα βιβλίο για την ελληνική μυθολογία." (Translation: I got a book about what happened in Greek in 5th Century BC, a cute little Wolf Plush, A Medusa Figure, and a book about Greek Mythology) Akim: "Я получил плюшевого Elmo, кошки плюш, книги о России, и Матильда Роальда Даля." (Translation: I Got a Elmo plush, a cute little Cat Plush, A book about Russia, and Roald Dahl's Matilda.) Alda: "I Got a di Mario di Luigi e giocattoli di peluche, un peluche Yoshi, E un 3DS Nintendo, Mario Kart e 7" (Translation: I Got a Mario and Luigi plush toys, A Yoshi Plush, And a Nintendo 3DS, and Mario Kart 7) Mi-Yung: "그럼 행운이 있기를! 나는 Wimpy 아이의 일기를 알아 냈어! 훼방꾼, 나는 또한 Wimpy 아이의 일기있어 : 선실 발열을, 그리고 Wimpy 키즈 테마 닌텐도 DSI의 다이어리!." (Translation: So Lucky! I got Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel, I Also Got Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever!, and a Diary Of A Wimpy Kid themed Nintendo DSi!) finds a note that says in German "Rolf, you were bad this year. You were attacking your older siblings, nearly starved your 13-year old brother to death by locking him in a closet for a week leaving him anorexic, and doing all other stuff signed Santa." in cursive Rolf: "Wie funktioniert Weihnachtsmann wissen?!" (Translation: How does Santa know?!) Marie-Anne: "Santa's been watching you, Rolf, and he knows that you have been very bad this year. He put you on the Naughty List, so that means that you do not deserve any Christmas presents this year." Rolf: "Der Weihnachtsmann ist schrecklich!" (Translation: "Santa is horrible!") Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts